A Ninja's Destiny
by Nadiae
Summary: SET AFTER THE SHIPPUUDEN MOVIE! Naruto is back! With new allies and friends come new dangers and secrets...what road will these ninja take? Gaara X OC, Kakashi X OC, Itachi X OC Sasuke  OC, and ?Neji X OC?
1. TBoB: Epilogue: Unknown Omicience

**A Ninja's Destiny**

Written and Proofread by: Amethyst-Vixen91

A Naruto Fanfic

**SPOILERS AHEAD!**

_FOR THOSE OF YOU WHO DON'T WISH TO KNOW WHAT HAPPENS AT THE END OF THE__** SHIPPUUDEN MOVIE**__…I WOULD SKIP THE EPILOGUE. THE ON-COMING CHAPTERS WILL ONLY MENTION WHAT HAPPENS IN THE EPILOGUE, YOU WON'T MISS MUCH._

…If anyone complains about me giving away the ending…I'll spork you into next week!

**The Book of the Beginning**

**Epilogue  
**Unknown Omniscience…

Every tree and stone was a blur to her as she rushed across the forests of Konohagakure. Her destination was only a few more minutes away, within the clearing that was coming up ahead. There, lies a hidden entrance to the Konoha cemetery, where ninja who have shown great courage and nobility for their home land lie underneath the sacred earth, relinquishing in all their glory when they were once, a living legend.

"It won't be much farther…" She breathed out as a small smirk came across her face. The girl could see the clearing up ahead and her smirk grew wider. "Heh…too easy…tell me there's…some catch…anyone." She stated pausing to breathe out every now and then. Within seconds she appeared before the entrance, the shadows of the night hiding her appearance from view. Slowly she began to step forward to the cemetery. Looking all around her surroundings, just in case ANBU or other elites decided to show up and ruin her plans. It seemed like hours before she made it to the cemetery's main grounds. She began walking towards a solitary gravestone, one with a Konoha Leaf headband around one of the sides. As she came up to the gravestone she could read what was written on it…

UZUMAKI NARUTO

1990-2006

SON OF THE FOURTH HOKAGE

KONOHA'S NUMBER ONE KNUCKLEHEAD NINJA

She smiled gently as she read the gravestone, her heart tearing up inside. She hadn't known the brat in person, but she felt like she knew him in her heart. "A shame that he had to die like that…" She stated as a single tear fell from her face and onto the muddy earth below. "…However…" She began as her demeanor went from heartbroken to stoic in seconds, "It won't be like that for long…" She finished. Taking out a kunai, she cut the inside of her right palm so that a small trail of blood began trickling down her hand. Quickly, she began writing out a rare sripture around Naruto's gravestone, making sure every intricate detail was perfect. Once she was satisfied, she smirked, but it quickly went back to a frown. With her hands in the position to start the rare ninjutsu, she made on final remark…

"…You weren't supposed to die…you CAN'T die…" And with that the process began and a light teal aura filled the entire cemetery.

**Two Years Later…**

"Come on! The festival is already starting and, I'm missing out on all the food!" A girl shouted, who was hurriedly trying to get the nearest food stand. The girl looked to be about 18 or so, with white hair held in four braids, two in the front and two in the back being held together by a large hair-band. She had browns eyes, and fair skin. Her facial expression showed frustration and impatience.

"Well sorry, but you know Aikou, we aren't holding you back…you can go the food stands without us." Stated a woman in her mid to late twenties. She had brown hair down to her mid-back and her Konoha headband was around her forehead. She had grass-green eyes and soft expression upon her face, as though she was used to the other girl's short temper.

"Yeah well…eh you're right, okay then I'm leaving!" And with that Aikou was gone within the crowd, hurrying to the closest food stand. The woman sighed and continued walking; beside her was a girl who looked exactly like Aikou, only her hair was down. Her Konoha headband was around her waist, over her kimono ribbon. Her eyes were also brown and she was smiling on at her sister who had left in a hurry. On the other side of the woman was another woman in her early twenties with brown hair and green eyes. Her hair was held in a normal ponytail with one section of her bangs hanging in front of her face. She had an apathetic expression on her face, not really caring about what had just happened.

"Meh, does she really have to make a big deal about everything? It's like she's on her period or something…" Said the apathetic woman. The oldest gave her a small glare, and the young one paled a little by her older sister's audacity.

"Umm Hana, I don't think saying things like that out loud are necessary…I mean you never know, she could be on her period…" Said the young girl. Hana, the apathetic woman, gave her a funny look and laughed.

"Hahaha! Yeah she probably is, but you know me, I just love to pick on her…mostly 'cause she deserves it." Hana replied. She smiled softly and said, "Don't worry Suiren; you know I wouldn't do anything to hurt my baby sister would I?" Suiren's face darkened in disbelief of what her sister had said and sighed. She knew her two sisters would pull nasty pranks and fight with one-another, no matter how many times her oldest sister, Mitsukai, had to hit them with her favorite frying pan. It was something that could not, or ever, be avoided. With a final sigh, she continued to walk through the streets of Konoha with Mitsukai and Hana."So…" Suiren started to say, "…Is there anything else here, other than the various food stands?" She finished gently. Hana scoffed and let out a mumbled 'No', followed by a few coherent words.

"I'm sure there is, there's probably a few clothing stands out, we can check out their winter kimonos." Mitsukai stated. Suiren giggled and nodded her head. Hana gave a smirk and also gave a nod. The three then went off to find the nearest clothing stand.

- - - - -

Meanwhile, back at the Fish and Eel Stand, Aikou was happily wolfing down on some salmon rolls with a ramen dish on the side. Sitting to the left of her was Keiko, one of the squad members of her ANBU squadron. On the right side of Aikou, was Kaneko, the other member of her ANBU squadron. Together they helped protect Konoha from enemy attacks and keep a careful eye out for suspicious activity within the village.

"I wonder what Tsunade-sama will have us do today hmm?" Keiko inquired. Aikou looked at her briefly with an annoyed look and groaned.

"Do you really need to bring crap like that up? I doubt she'll want to send anyone out today…It would be too much work for her and she's probably drunk off her ass already." Aikou adamantly replied. She hated getting work from Tsunade; it was always a waste of her time. She joined ANBU a few months ago, hoping to go to other countries and villages, and fight incredibly strong rivals and enemies of the village.

So far all she's done is wipe out small groups from far-away village from ambushing and raiding the village. Shouldn't that be Chuunin work? A Genin could do that too probably. 'Oh well…' thought Aikou, 'Today's not a day to think about missions and fighting…it's a day for food!' She thought to herself. She smiled widely and continued to inhale her food, all the while Keiko and Kaneko were watching with awe.

Back to the other sisters; Mitsukai, Hana, and Suiren and four bags total in which had kimonos for all four of them, bath oils, rare spices, and fruits from different villages. The girls were happily walking out of the crowd and towards their home when a scream from across the festival was heard. At once, all three girls' heads turned to where the sound had come from.

"We better check it out!" Hana cried out. Mitsukai nodded at Suiren and Suiren nodded back, understanding that she was to stay back with the bags of goods.

"Let's go then!" Mitsukai cried, and the two were off to the far side of the festival grounds. Along the way they saw Aikou, Keiko, and Kaneko all heading the same way. Aikou had her cat-like ANBU mask on, while Keiko and Kaneko still were showing their faces.

"Do you have any idea of who It was?" Aikou yelled out through her mask. Hana shook her head and Mitsukai gave a concerned look.

"No, but I hope it's not someone we know personally." Mitsukai shouted back. She didn't want to have to deal with anymore pain than she had already. With that said, the group continued on in silence, quickly reaching their destination. What they saw shocked them all into a state of paralysis.

"…It can be…" Mitsukai whispered. The others were still silent, Hana's eyes were huge, Keiko was holding up Kaneko who nearly fell over from shock. Aikou slowly, with a shaking hand, took of her mask to show her eyes widened with shock and bewilderment.

"Holy shit…" Aikou said, her gaze never leaving the figure in front of them. They were actually far from the festival grounds and closer to the Konoha cemetery. The woman who had screamed had passed out a while ago and was now being held by another onlooker. Before the large crowd, now growing larger, was the figure of a 16-year-old boy with an orange and black sweatshirt on, now covered in dirt. He was wearing black pants and his yellow hair was still spiky, but covered in both wet and dry mud. His blue eyes shone from the sunshine with a dull and listless look to them, as though he had just woken up from a two year nap.

"…What's…what's everyone looking at?" The figure said. The crowd was still silent, a few gasps could be heard, and the sound of small children asking their parents what had just happened was also evident. Ten minutes passed until someone in the crowd spoke up.

"We're looking at you…you came back…you…came…" The voice of the person faded as they fainted into the crowd. Mitsukai's gaze never leaving the boy's form clouded for a moment before she spoke.

"…Naruto…"

Finished! With the epilogue that is…now all that's left is the rest of the story. I'm telling you now that this story will be long. I have a lot planned out for this. I just don't know if I'll get to it often. (I'm a procrastinator… . ) So yeah…anyway I hope you weren't shocked by the beginning, but I DID give you a warning up front so yeah.

Oh! And if I messed anything up from the Shippuuden Movie, tell me, don't be MEAN! Be NICE in your reviews or you will get sporked! I'm not a big fan of flames…I don't think anyone is…

Aikou, Suiren, Hana, and Mitsukai are all sisters…there's a reason why they don't all look the same. Actual characters (other than Naruto, Kakashi, and Sakura) will be introduced later on I promise.

This will be a Gaara X OC, Kakashi X OC, Itachi X OC (Sasuke + OC), and Neji X OC…I'm not quite sure about the Neji X OC one…I might do a poll on that one. Yes, I am an OC-aholic, I don't much enjoy the canon couple of Naruto nor could I write about them. None of the OC characters are in anyway, like me or people I know.

Chapter one should be up the same time as the Epilogue. Read on Fanfic lovers!


	2. TBoB: Chapter One: An Inkling For

**A Ninja's Destiny**

Written and Proofread by: Amethyst-Vixen91A

Naruto Fanfic

**The Book of the Beginning**

**Chapter One**

An Inkling For…

"_We're looking at you…you came back…you…came…" The voice of the person faded as they fainted into the crowd. Mitsukai's gaze never leaving the boy's form clouded for a moment before she spoke._

"…_Naruto…"_

The crowd continued to look onward towards the boy. Naruto was covered in mud, and his skin still had the ghost-white pigment to it. It was like he had come from a really bad horror movie. His eyes were dull, as though he was in a daze. Aikou wanted to feel his chest to see if there was a heartbeat, but decided that jokes weren't best at this time.

By now, nearly half of Konoha had gathered around to see the miracle of Naruto's revival. Among them was Sakura Haruno who had nearly fainted when she saw the living form of her former squad member.

"It is really you Naruto? I-I saw you collapse…I saw you die…How can you be back from the dead!" Sakura cried, tears forming and falling from her eyes. It was too good, so unbelievable, and so impossible, that it couldn't happen. "I saw you die…" She mumbled to herself. Kakashi was also shocked into paralysis by the living, breathing, and moving form of one of his former students.

"What impossible taboo was used to bring him back?" He said to himself. Mitsukai, hearing his words, looked over to him, curious as to what he had just said.

"What did you say Kakashi-san?" She asked. He looked over to her and gave a smile. It was always a habit of Mitsukai's to be concerned about other people and things, especially Naruto, who she thought of as a son almost, even though she was hardly around him at all in his early years.

"Someone must've used a forbidden jutsu on Naruto's body to bring him back to life, especially after two years of his death. His body should have decayed a little at least." He said. "There's no other way this could've happened…unless the 3rd Hokage took matters into his own hands and brought Naruto back…but that's highly doubtful" He finished. Mitsukai giggled at his joke towards the 3rd Hokage and his devotion towards Naruto and his well-being.

"Hmm…Your witty jokes always seem to come out during the strangest times." Mitsukai stated. Aikou, who had moved towards her sisters, scoffed at the two.

'_Of all the places to flirt, you choose here! Idiots…'_ Aikou thought. She was tempted to say what was on her mind, but decided against it. She didn't want to be hit with another frying pan. She looked down at the shadows and realized that the crowd had been surrounding the ever-confused Naruto for well over an hour. "Oi!" She screamed out at everyone, "What the hell are we doin' crowdin' around the kid!?" She stated. "Let's give the guy some room, even if he is a walking miracle" She said with full sarcasm. The crowd began to diffuse from the boy, who looked more confused than ever.

"Hey…wh-what's goin' on?" He asked nobody. Mitsukai's the first one out to him to try and help him out. Kakashi follows her as does Sakura and Aikou. Hana and Suiren stayed behind to try to calm down some of the villagers who had either fainted or went through a state of shock.

"Naruto…" Mitsukai stated. "You've been dead for two years…and now you're here…walking, talking…breathing." She states. Naruto looks at her dumbfounded. "How you're here we don't know, but you might…do you know how you came back? Even so, are even really Naruto? This all seems to out of context… how can it possibly…" She chokes back her tears that have formed again. Naruto, sensing, her confusion and sadness, gets frustrated and begins to get angry.

"What the hell is going on!? I don't know how the hell I got up from the dead; I'm just as lost as you all are!" He shouted. The group instantaneously flinched at his anger and confusion. Aikou was the first to respond.

"Okay well…that ends all hope of finding out who brought him back…the idiot probably can't remember anything else either." She remarked bitingly. Mitsukai gave her a glare and smacked her upside her head.

"Hush you!" She scolded. Aikou just scoffed and looked in a different direction, "Now then, Naruto why don't we go back to Konoha and get you settled in again? I'll take you to your favorite ramen shop afterwards, okay?" She asked. The boy nodded and smiled.

"You always know what to say Gouka-san; I can't wait to get back to the village! I wonder how everybody's doing…" He happily exclaimed. Aikou sweat-dropped at the boy's sudden change in demeanor and flashed away from the group, with Keiko and Kaneko close behind. Mitsukai, Kakashi, Sakura, and Naruto, after watching Aikou leave, headed for the Hokage's office. Suiren and Hana quickly followed suite as soon as they checked that everyone had left the area and continued on with the festival.

Worry fills Mitsukai's mind as they near the Hokage's office, Tsunade may not take the news well which could cause her to erupt into a fit of anger. The boy was precious to her, and seeing him come back like this would be a joke in her eyes, an insult if you will. Mitsukai just doesn't want the Yondaime to hurt the boy's feelings, she's well known for being brash when things are out of her control and understanding.

"I wouldn't worry too much Gouka-san, you'll get an ulcer if you keep worrying about the little things. If things do get bad, we'll find a way to solve the problem. It's as simple as that." Kakashi said with a smile on his face. With his words of comfort, Mitsukai settles down a bit as they reach Tsunade's office doors.

"I wonder how Granny-Tsunade's doing…I haven't seen her ages!" Naruto says cheerfully. Mitsukai sighs and hopes that his enthusiasm will help with the issue.

…Yeah one could only hope on that one…

'_Knowing how their relationship was before he died, his enthusiasm and natural attraction towards danger will probably get him killed…again!'_ Mitsukai thought. She sighed again and opened the door…

…Only to see that Tsunade was gone…

The group did a classic "anime fall" and quickly recovered. A vein formed on Aikou and Hana's heads and Mitsukai, Suiren, Kakashi, and Naruto all sweat-dropped at the scene.

"What!" Aikou cried out in frustration, "Awe you've got to be kidding! The old bag can't even show up in her own damn office!" She yelled out. Hana nodded in agreement, while Mitsukai glared at the young girl. Kakashi sighed and shrugged his shoulders.

"Oh well…there's nothing more to do than to leave a note to tell her the news. At least then we won't have to face the direct force of her actions." Kakashi stated calmly. He went on to look for a piece of paper when a familiar voice was heard.

"There's no need to tell me what happened…" The voice said. The group froze instantaneously. There was no question whose voice that was, and from it's pitch, she was pretty pissed off.

…Yes, you guessed it; it was Lady Tsunade…Oh shit…

"…La-Lady Tsunade…" Mitsukai quietly said. Tsunade held up a hand, Mitsukai shut her mouth and continued to stare at her in fear. The woman's aura was dark; obviously she was not pleased with what has happened.

"I already know about Naruto…It's quite impossible to believe, but seeing the boy in front of me tells me otherwise." Tsunade implored calmly, "…Don't worry, I won't get upset, it is quite a surprise yes, but with what ANBU has found out it's supposedly possible." She stated as she looked around the room.

"…So what has ANBU found out?" Mitsukai asked, wary of Tsunade's answer. She was not convinced that Tsunade would keep her cool like she said she would. The woman could snap at the slightest remark sometimes.

"Heh, it seems that the jutsu performed on Naruto's dead body was one that can't be learned by just anyone, it's an inherited jutsu and from the outcome, it's quite powerful and successful." Tsunade said. Mitsukai nodded her head and looked towards the floor.

"Do you have any idea of who it may be Lady Tsunade?" Suiren inquired, speaking up for the first time. Tsunade looked at her a shook her head.

"No, there's no evidence to help us find out who did this, whoever they are, they knew what they were doing." Tsunade sighed and went to her desk. She sat down in her chair and began reading a book on the human body, "There's no need for you to be in here anymore, make sure Naruto is back at home and suited comfortably, the boy can continue with missions when he feels ready…" Tsunade said, waving a hand at them without even looking at them.

"Yes Lady Tsunade." Mitsukai said. The group let out of Tsunade's office and stood in the hallway wondering what to do next exactly.

"…Well, while you all are silently standing here like morons, I'm gonna go and get me some rice dumplings, I've had an inkling for them all freakin' day." Aikou stated. Mitsukai and Hana glared at her, but she just shrugged it off and flashed away. The sister's sighed while Naruto sweat-dropped at the scene.

"…I-Is she always like that?" Naruto asked. The girls all nodded and he just looked in the direction of where Aikou had gone, "She doesn't seem too friendly." He stated.

"Oh she can be, she just had a hard time expressing feeling for other people, she's conceited and needs to get a boyfriend." Hana stated matter-of-factly. Mitsukai hit her with a frying pan and glared at her.

"Oh you can be the same way sometimes too Hana…She's not conceited either…she's just different." Mitsukai stated. Hana gave a 'humph' and looked away. Suiren giggled at the scene and looked towards Naruto.

"Naruto…shall we get you settled at home again? It's still vacant from when you were…well…dead." Suiren said. She sweat-dropped at her statement while Naruto gave a chuckle to her passiveness.

"Of course! You all can help me, and before you know it, I'll be on missions again!" The boy said with confidence. Mitsukai and Suiren giggled, Hana smirked and Kakashi just smiled under his mask.

"Okay then let's get mo-!" Mitsukai started to say before…

_Ggggrrrooowwwlll!_

"Eheheheheh…I guess being dead for two years doesn't help hunger any, I'm hungry, let's eat first, then we can get me moved in!" Naruto said, already running to his favorite ramen shop.

"Good idea! I've had an inkling for ramen for a while now…wonder how Teuchi will react to his favorite customer coming back to life…" Mitsukai said to herself before she went running off after Naruto with Kakashi and the others (who haven't left…Aikou) right behind her.

"_A new journey is starting…who knows what will happen or who we'll meet, all I know is that this is a new chance for Konoha's number one knucklehead to show us all that he's got what it takes to become Hokage…"_

Finished! With chapter one…WoOt! Okay then, check in soon to find the next update…hopefully I won't hold it off for ages, I'm gonna try to get this thing done! I promise!

I plan on putting a few canon couples in the story, but I still plan on revolving my story around the OC X Someone couples. The canon couple will be…maybe…

**-Naruto X Hinata**

**-Rock Lee + Sakura**

I'm not sure whether to put Rock Lee with Sakura or Ten-Ten; it all depends on who one of the OC's will be paired with. She'll either be paired with:

**-Neji**

**-Kiba**

**-Shikamaru**

**-Shino**

I'm not going to ask for your opinions now; I'll wait until it gets to a point where it's necessary. Until then, read on Fanfic lovers!


	3. TBoB: Chapter Two: I'm Back!

**A Ninja's Destiny**

Written and Proofread by: Amethyst-Vixen91

A Naruto Fanfic

**The Book of the Beginning**

**Chapter Two**

I'm Back! Reunions of a Different Sort…

"_Good idea! I've had an inkling for ramen for a while now…wonder how Teuchi will react to his favorite customer coming back to life…" Mitsukai said to herself before she went running off after Naruto with Kakashi and the others (who haven't left…Aikou) right behind her. _

"_**A new journey is starting…who knows what will happen or who we'll meet, all I know is that this is a new chance for Konoha's number one knucklehead to show us all that he's got what it takes to become the next Hokage…"**_

With a boy who had miraculously come back from the dead after two years underground in the group, there was no question among them that the walk to the Ichigaki Ramen Shop would be interesting.

…However, the party misinterpreted interesting for awkward, for that is how the walk really went instead. Silence was among the streets of Konoha as people watched the boy with wide eyes. The group walked briskly to Teuchi's Ramen Shop. Naruto didn't even notice the stares of the villagers, having his eyes closed with glee the entire way there. On the other hand, Mitsukai and the others were quite on edge during the walk. What would normally seem to take mere minutes, seemed to take long, strenuous hours for them to reach their final destination.

"Oh man I wonder if the old man even remembers me! Hehe…I can't wait to I get eat ramen again! Heh…" Naruto said with excitement clear in his voice. Both Mitsukai and Suiren gave a small giggle at his enthusiasm. The others were still paying a close eye to the crowds before them.

"Well I don't know if he'll remember you, but I'm sure that when he realizes who you are he'll be surprised." Mistukai stated. Naruto looked back at her and gave her a cheeky grin; she smiled in response.

Suiren smiled at the two seeing the mother-to-son bonding. Her smile turned to a frown as she remembered when the third Hokage had shared the story with her and her sisters. They had arrived in Konohagakure only a few months after the whole ordeal. Shivers ran down her spine as she imagined what the people had to go through. Her thoughts were cut off when Naruto began shouting.

"Mmmmmmmm…heheheheHEHEHE! YEAH! Ramen here I come hehehe…" He said, jumping up and down as he did so. Suiren sweat-dropped at the boy's crazy behavior. If anything could get him riled up, it would be ramen. Her vision darkened when a sudden thought came to her head.

'…_Or Sasuke…'_ She thought. The boy still hadn't returned, and was still at large and being searched for by ANBU. Aikou had said that they had been really close to finding him once, but he had thought two steps ahead of the group and was able to get away. Thinking of Sasuke, Suiren turned her head to Hana who was keeping her eyes on the crowd at the moment. Suiren looked back to the front to see Naruto a mere two feet away from the ramen shop. A nervous feeling came through her suddenly, and by the tensing of the air, it seemed to have hit the rest of the group as well.

"Hey old man I'm back!" Naruto exclaimed as he lifted the curtain to find his seat. Ayame was working at her father's shop still, only these days she had more work to do on the fact that her father was getting weak from his old age. She heard the ever so clear voice of the boy who had been pronounced dead years ago.

And dropped the cup of noodles she was holding.

She turned slowly to see the yellow-haired boy, her eyes wide with shock. The other customer had fled already, unable to handle seeing the boy alive and in the flesh. Ayame swallowed the lump that had formed in her throat as she set her eyes on Naruto.

"It's been…It's be-been two years…" She stammered. Naruto seemed oblivious by her expression and attitude. His eyes were closed and he was frowning with impatience.

"Umm yeah okay can you get my order please? I'm sure you still know what I like." He said with a smile. Ayame's mouth twitched, trying to find the strength to move her mouth in to a smile but found it useless. Her breathing grew ragged as she kept looking dead on into the boy's eyes. Naruto's face went back to its impatient stare, not phased at all by the girl's current state.

"Two years…t-two years ago! You were dead…I-I was there!" She said, her voice becoming broken with bewilderment. Naruto gave a questioning glance at the girl, his eyes closed and yet still showing a look of concern that only Naruto could pull off.

"Ehh…you okay Ayame? You don't look to good…" Naruto said. The rest of the group sighed and sweat-dropped at his obliviousness towards the situation. Ayame's eyes were still wide with shock, looking dead on into the eyes of the boy that once was pronounced dead. Mitsukai only hoped that the girl wouldn't faint; that could cause some problems. Who knows what Teuchi would do if he saw his daughter on the floor unconscious. Mitsukai didn't want to think about it.

"Ayame…" Mitsukai started saying, "Naruto has been brought back from the grave through some jutsu that no one has been able to identify. I-I know it seems a little out of the ordinary, but you have to believe what I'm saying." She finished. Ayame looked over to Mitsukai and nodded. Trying to grasp all the information she was just handed, she began to breathe again, finally noticing that she hadn't been before.

"…I see…" Ayame stated. Although it was hard to believe that Naruto had been resurrected and seemed normal enough. She knew that Mitsukai wouldn't lie about something like this. Heck, it was ludicrous to hear Mitsukai lie, something that could never happen. Even so, it would still take some time for her to finally accept the fact that one of her father's favorite customers was alive and kicking. Then as soon as she had thought it she froze.

Her father didn't know about this yet. Oh. Shit.

"M-m-my father…" She let out, her voice barely a whisper. Mitsukai's expression turned serious as she looked to the girl who had spoken. This could go wrong if it was handled incorrectly. She took a moment to gaze at Naruto who was staring at Ayame with an impatient stare. Mitsukai sweat-dropped and pinched the bridge of her nose.

'_With Naruto being the way he is, it's going to be handled wrong all right. The boy won't be able to hold onto his already faltering patience for long…'_ Mitsukai thought to herself. She looked back over to Ayame who was smiling sheepishly at Naruto, trying to find words to say to the boy. Teuchi would bustle out from the back soon to see what was keeping his daughter from doing her job. The group waited for the moment Teuchi would walk out from the back and spot the boy that was the cause of this hold up.

"Ayame, you should get Naruto's usual order ready. You shouldn't keep your father waiting." Ayame looked to the person who had just spoken. Hatake Kakashi. Mitsukai looked at him with surprise in her eyes.

'_Now he decides to speak up?'_ She got a little irritated at him. He always did that, but it was usually for the best. Usually.

"R-right…the usual Naruto…?" Ayame shyly asked. Naruto just grinned and nodded, she in return gave a sheepish smile and went back. Mitsukai smiled slightly, maybe things won't go so bad.

"Ayame! There you are, I was just about to go out there and see what the heck you were doing." Teuchi could be heard from the front of the store. Naruto made a 'What-the-Hell?' face while the others sweat-dropped at his obnoxiously loud voice.

"…Someone out there I should see hmm? Is it some new boyfriend of yours?" Teuchi asked from the back. Ayame couldn't be heard from where the group was, but Teuchi sure could.

"No! Y-you'll just have to see for yourself!" Ayame quickly stated. The group tensed as the door reopened and Ayame came out from the back with a ramen dish in tow, Teuchi right behind her. Ayame looked flushed and had a huffed expression on her face, of course why wouldn't she? She put Naruto's ramen dish in front of him and handed him his chopsticks. Naruto giggled like giddy school boy looking down a girl's skirt and began wolfing down his food. Mitsukai gave a small smile, but kept a close watch on Teuchi. He hadn't noticed the boy yet, and the group was getting anxious. Ayame kept a hidden eye on her father, just in case he fainted.

"Hey old man! Your ramen is still as good as ever hehehe…" Naruto said. Teuchi's eyes opened wide as he turned sharply to see the boy who had spoken to him. He froze, the boy that was once one of his best customers, that was once pronounced dead, was here in his shop eating the ramen that he had made. Unbelievable.

"Naruto…" Teuchi said in a voice that sounded anything but ecstatic. Ayame's face turned into a grimace at what would happen next. The group beside Naruto did the same, expecting nothing good to come out of this. Mitsukai sighed, silently disappointed at Teuchi's reaction. She had hoped it wouldn't be so grim, but with the way things looked, that's exactly how it was.

"Old man? You okay old man?...Why do you keep staring at me like that?" Naruto asked, his ramen bowl empty in front of him.

"Naruto…" Teuchi started to say, "…Your respect for your elders in still atrocious! Don't call me an old man!" Teuchi stated, laughing after he spoke. Naruto grinned and held out his bowl, wanting more ramen.

Mitsukai, Ayame, Kakashi and the others all face-faulted at the sight before them.

"F-father!? You aren't shocked to see N-Naruto alive! Naruto is _alive_!" She yelled at him. She didn't think her father had realized what he had just said. It was like Naruto had never died to him!

"Oh Ayame, I always had this feeling Naruto couldn't leave the village! I knew he'd come back eventually, him and his bad manners! Naruto, if you want more ramen, ask for it! I'm not your mother here!" Teuchi scolded. Naruto grunted in annoyance and pouted.

"Old man, can I _please_ have some more ramen?" Naruto asked in a sarcastic tone. Teuchi glared at the boy, causing Naruto to flinch in fear, but smiled and took the bowl from the boy.

"Of course Naruto, see it isn't that hard is it?" He asked. Naruto smiled and shook his head. The group had slowly recovered from their face plant into the ground and stared at the two, their faces' expression was a mix of shock and relief.

"T-Teuchi, I'm, well, surprised by your reaction; I had thought from your expression, you would've handled it much worse than that." Mitsukai said. Suiren and Hana nodded in agreement. Sakura was still staring, and Kakashi was now reading the latest Icha Icha Paradise novel, feeling that the worst had already went.

"Mitsukai, you underestimate me!" Teuchi said, "Even though it is shocking to see Naruto alive, I knew in my heart that he couldn't be gone forever. He had too much of a strong heart and will to just die." Teuchi said. Mitsukai nodded her head, understanding his reasoning now. "…While we're on the subject, how did he come back?" Teuchi asked. Mitsukai was about to speak, but was interrupted by Kakashi.

"We aren't exactly sure how he came back; all we can guess now is that it was done using a jutsu either very rare or unknown to the public. A few ANBU members said that they could detect a faint aura around his grave site." Kakashi said. Teuchi nodded in understanding, and returned to the back of the shop to re-fill Naruto's order as well as make new orders for people who had been waiting. The air around the shop seemed to calm after all the commotion was over.

"Well I ought to help my father in the back; I'll see you guys around! Bye Naruto!" Ayame said, waving her hand at the group. They said their goodbyes in return and waved back. It was getting late out, and it had been a tiring day.

"Naruto hurry up and finish your ramen. It's getting dark out." Sakura said. He looked at her and then at the sky. I indeed had gotten dark out; stars could be seen high up in the sky. Mitsukai, Hana, and Suiren all turned away from the group, ready to head out to their home. Kakashi and Sakura were still waiting on Naruto, they weren't about to let him go out on the street by himself.

"Bye Kakashi! Bye Sakura! Bye Naruto!" The three girls said at the same time. The other three returned their goodbyes and kept waiting for Naruto, only now they seated themselves next to him. The three girls headed towards their home, ready to eat a decent meal and get a good night's sleep.

"Well that didn't go as bad as I thought." Mitsukai said. Smiling as the rounded a corner and onto the street of their house.

"Yeah, but how's the rest of Konoha gonna react?" Hana asked. She had a point. Just because Teuchi had handled his return so well, didn't mean the others would.

"We'll see the outcome of that tomorrow, but right now, let's worry about what were going to have for dinner." Suiren said lightly. The other two girls nodded and went inside of their home to see Aikou already there, sleeping on the couch.

END! Who-Hoo I finally finished the second chapter! YAY ME! I'm going to start working on chapter three right away!


	4. TBoB: Chapter Three: Room for One?

**A Ninja's Destiny**

Written and Proofread by: Amethyst-Vixen91

A Naruto Fanfic

**The Book of the Beginng**

**Chapter Three**

Room for One?

"_Well that didn't go as bad as I thought." Mitsukai said. Smiling as the rounded a corner and onto the street of their house._

"_Yeah, but how's the rest of Konoha gonna react?" Hana asked. She had a point. Just because Teuchi had handled his return so well, didn't mean the others would._

"_We'll see the outcome of that tomorrow, but right now, let's worry about what were going to have for dinner." Suiren said lightly. The other two girls nodded and went inside of their home to see Aikou already there, sleeping on the couch._

The sun shone brightly on the homes of the villagers, spilling intense rays of light through windows, waking the people of Konoha up from their slumber and into their daily routines. Mornings in Konoha are usually quiet and peaceful…_usually_.

"AIKOU!" Hana shouted. The lump in the bed she was forcing to wake up just moved slightly and returned to its still form. Hana sighed and tried again. "AIKOU! Get up!" she yelled. The lump moved again, this time almost kicking Hana's feet away from her. Hana shouting at the top of her lungs, while standing on the stubborn girl's bed wasn't working today. "Fine! If I can't get you up, I know who can!" Hana said and stormed out of the door. Aikou grunted and turned in her sleep.

Seconds later, Mitsukai came in with a stern look on her face. Hana behind her at a distance, this would be interesting.

"Aikou! We have to help Naruto move into his home today!" Mitsukai scolded. Aikou wouldn't budge. Mitsukai pouted at her little sister's stubbornness, it was so like Aikou to not care. "Come on!" Mitsukai started, "I told Naruto that he could stay in an extra bedroom we have since we share rooms –!" Mitsukai was abruptly interrupted by shouting.

"WHAT!" Aikou said while shooting up suddenly from her bed. Hana gave a displeasing look at the suddenness of her sister's surprise.

'_I was hopin' Mitsu would hit 'er with the fryin' pan…oh well'_ She thought to herself. A mental image of Aikou with large goose-eggs on her head made Hana smile. Suiren came bustling to the door to see what shocked her twin.

"Is everything okay up here Hana?" She asked. Hana snapped out of her violent thoughts and shook her head.

"Dumbass in there just found out who our new tenant is…doesn't look too happy…" Hana said. Suiren glared at her briefly for her name-calling, but turned to face her sister who was currently fuming, still in bed. She sighed and went back downstairs to finish breakfast; there would be one more joining them for breakfast.

"I hope she gets over it soon…" Suiren silently said to herself, "Naruto isn't such a bad kid…it's just that he can be obnoxious sometimes…" She stated while walking into the kitchen. She was set up to fix a big breakfast, between Naruto and Aikou; she'd have to make plenty.

"So wait…lemme get this straight…" Aikou said, "The obnoxious brat's stayin' with us?" Aikou asked with irritation in her voice. Mitsukai nodded and Aikou sighed. _'Great! Another obnoxious person in the house…Hana was bad enough, now the twerp too?'_ Aikou rubbed her temples, trying to soothe her forming headache. A lot of crap seemed to be happening lately after Naruto was mysteriously revived from the grave. "Ugh…so much shit…so little time…" Aikou groaned. Mitsukai rolled her eyes and turned to leave the room.

It was a joint decision between Mitsukai, Suiren, and Hana to let the boy stay with them at their two story house. They lived within the main district, between two small businesses. Naruto old home wasn't much of a distance away; the decision came to be because of personal reasons.

_**.:Flashback:.**_

_Morning was just as usual, all the sisters (save for one) were already awake and beginning their day at an early time. Mitsukai was needed at the hospital in the short while, while Hana had been asked to survey the Forest of Death with a few chuunin due to some mysterious activity going on. Suiren was always an early riser and as usual, had started making breakfast. Mitsukai was sitting at the dinner table when the sudden thought came to her head._

"_Oh!" She gasped. Suiren looked at her, almost knocking a sauce pan onto the ground while turning to face her sister's awe struck face. Hana came in chewing on the inside of her cheek while she had been checking her arson of weapons for her early mission._

"_What?" Hana asked. Her tone blatantly showed her early morning frustration. She was not an early riser, but Tsunade had to be an annoying hag like always and leave her to a mission with chuunin._

_Mitsukai glared at her sister and said, "The thought just came to my head, but…what if we invite Naruto to stay with us?" The other two sisters widened their eyes at the thought. They hadn't thought about that. Suiren looked at her elder sibling, making sure pots and pans weren't in danger of falling._

"_Why the sudden thought sis?" Suiren asked her sister. It wasn't a bad idea, but it would have to be thought out by the three of them._

"_Well, I was thinking about mom, and then I remembered that Naruto had been living by himself since Minato and Kushina passed away…" She said, frowning when she began to remember her memories of the 4th and his wife._

"_Hmm…he is alone isn't he…?" Suiren said her eyes full of sorrow. She was still young when the nine-tailed fox rampaged upon the village. She only heard stories from Mitsukai and Hana about the whole thing. She shuddered when a sudden chill ran down her spine. 'Just thinking about what they told me gives me chills' she thought to herself._

"_Sounds good to me…not that I'd care anyway…" Hana said. Mitsukai glared at her once again for her insensitive nature towards the whole situation._

"_Hana be considerate, I'm serious about this, I think it'll be better for him. We'll be a sort of…surrogate family for him…" Mitsukai said. She smiled at the thought of the knucklehead being a welcome member in their family. She always cared for the boy in the way a mother cares for their children. She frowned at herself for not being there like she had wanted to be. Working at the Konohagakure Hospital was tough work these days. Some 'mother' she was._

"_Aww, that's a great idea! I say we do it, for Naruto." Suiren said, smiling as she said it. Mitsukai nodded in agreement, and so did Hana. Hana shoved a piece of toast in her mouth and tied her Leaf Village headband around her thigh._

"_I'm off; I'll probably be back in a couple hours…stupid chuunin…" She said, mumbling incoherent words under her breath. Hana flitted from the room and out the front window. Mitsukai and Suiren said their goodbyes as they got ready for the day ahead of them._

_**.:End Flashback:.**_

Mitsukai hadn't thought that her sister's reaction would be so boisterous, but it's something that's to be expected these days. Aikou's always been the loud and ignorant one, Hana was ignorant too, but she was more respectful than Aikou. Suiren and Mitsukai were the common sense of the sisters. Suiren was quiet but firm, while Mitsukai was confident but not overly so like her two sisters.

Mitsukai went into their living room and grabbed her headband and tied it around her head like a hair band. Suiren came into the room just moments later with her headband already tied to her forehead. Naruto would be ready to move in soon, so the girls thought they might as well meet him at his house to help him carry stuff over to their house. As Mitsukai was finishing getting ready, Hana appeared from her room all ready to go as did Aikou, although she still had bed-head hair.

"Aikou…are you really going like that?" Suiren asked her sister. Aikou gave a grunt and nodded, apparently she still hadn't fully awoken yet and she probably wouldn't for a while yet.

"Meh, let her go like that…it suits her just fine, shows her as the messy little gremlin she truly is hehehe…" Hana said a smirk on her face as she laughed. Aikou glared in her direction, getting an image of her stabbing Hana in the head, she replaced that glare with a sadistic grin. Hana edged away from her sister just a little bit, even though she was sure Aikou wouldn't actually do anything, she still got freaked out by the stares her sister would give her sometimes.

"Ha, I still get you with that look!" Aikou laughed, "And yes, yes I am going out like this because in the end, I'm going to be coming back looking ten times worse." She stated, gazing out of the living-room window. Suiren sighed at her sister's attitude, and looked over to Mitsukai. Mitsukai looked around at all of them and nodded, and they all nodded back.

"Let's go." She said as they made their way to Naruto's home, to help him move into theirs. Mitsukai lead the way as the others followed, Suiren by her side and Hana and Aikou in the back. Naruto's house wasn't too far away from theirs so the move wouldn't require too much work.

After about a twenty minute walk, they arrived at Naruto's house, looking up at the building. Noises could be heard through an open window of the building, it was Naruto's bedroom window.

"Gah! They'll be here any minute!" Naruto said. The girls all sweat-dropped and made their way to his room. The noises got louder and more frequent as they made their way upstairs and to his door. "…Man I can't find anything in this pile of crap!" Naruto wailed. Aikou rolled her eyes and glared, _'leave it to Naruto to be an idiot'_. After they had gathered by the door, Mitsukai knocked and they waited. As she knocked they thought they heard what sounded like Naruto crashing into something on the floor.

"Naruto…?" Mitsukai asked, "Is everything alright in there?" The girls stood there waiting for a response from the boy. Mitsukai and Suiren looked concerned while Aikou and Hana looked annoyed. It didn't take much time before Aikou's patience drew thin and she became frustrated with the whole ordeal.

"That's it, were coming in!" She yelled as she kicked the door down. The other sisters all sweat-dropped at their sister's impulsive action, not knowing how to really react. Mitsukai recovered from her reverie and bashed her fist onto Aikou's head, causing her to fall on her face.

"You have no respect for anyone do you?" Mitsukai asked. Aikou glared up at her and gave a 'hmph'. Mitsukai sighed and walked into Naruto's small home. It would definitely be a change for the boy to live in their house with them. She smiled to herself, thinking of Naruto being a part of their family. It would be nice to live with somebody for a change rather than being alone. _'No one wants to be alone….'_ She thought, and then she got back into action and went looking for Naruto…

…It didn't take long, while making her way to his bedroom, another crash was heard behind his bedroom door. She sighed and gave a chuckle as she opened the door. Inside she saw Naruto on the floor in nothing but his orange pants on, underneath his small dresser. _*Sigh* I don't want to know how his dresser managed to get on top of him…some things are better left unknown…' _Mitsukai gave the whole scene a questioning look before she helped the boy out of his strange ordeal. The boy smiled and laughed at his clumsiness.

"Heh heh thanks Mitsu-chan, I've been rushing all morning but I can't find the rest of my clothes anywhere!" Naruto yelled. As he began searching again, the other girls came and stood around the door. His room was a mess, and it would take them a while to move it all over to their place.

"Great looks like the job'll be longer than we thought. Stupid kid…" Aikou grumbled. The other two sighed and went in different areas of the house to get everything ready for the move. Naruto and Mitsukai were still looking for the boy's usual orange and black shirt while the other girls got things ready. It looked like they wouldn't find it before everything was ready with how the room was, so Mitsukai got up and smoothed her clothes out.

"Naruto let's help out with the others, and we'll find your shirt when we get to your bedroom, how does that sound?" She asked him. He nodded and they both went out to help out the other girls.

The move took longer than they had thought, but it was done and Naruto was now moved in with the girls. As they walked inside their home, Mitsukai held out Naruto's shirt in front of him. He laughed and thanked her for finding his shirt and swiftly put it on. The sisters smiled at the boy, he was going to be an interesting addition to their home.

"Welcome home Naruto." All the girls said. And they went off to live another ordinary day. Things would definitely be changing around here.

Dear jeebus! It's been what? Like MONTHS since I last updated! Well I'm terribly sorry about that, and I will try to update more often. Sorry if it's a little longer than the others, had a lot of stuff to squeeze into the chapter. So yeah, I finally updated, oh and for any of you who read "The Hands of Fate" I should be updating that one soon too!

Loves you!  
Rachael


End file.
